dance, dance
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Untuk ulang tahun yang sedikit berbeda. Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko Tetsuya! [Kise/Kuroko]


Di tengah exagerasinya memesan tiket perjalanan sehari sebelum ulang tahun Tetsuya, ia tidak menyadari cara Tetsuya meraih sisi depan sweaternya dan mengulang. "Ryouta. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana besok."

Pada percobaan yang ketiga, Ryouta akhirnya meletakkan booklet perjalanan itu dan berhasil menatap Tetsuya. Dan menyadari hidungnya yang merah, rona pipi yang pucat. Ryouta sendiri memucat, sembari ia menyentuh pipi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?" Ia mencelupkan kakinya ke air itu. Tetsuya menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit sayu, dan tanpa preambul Ryouta membawanya ke kamar, mengeluarkan semua comforter yang ada dan menidurkannya dalam ruangan yang dijaga gelap. Derap kakinya, terlalu riuh di telinga Tetsuya. Di antara pertanyaan setengah panik Ryouta dan sebelum ia mulai menelpon _Midorimacchi_, Tetsuya meraih lagi ujung bajunya, meraba di kegelapan.

"Aku hanya perlu istirahat."

Ryouta berhenti kali ini. Ia meraih tangan Tetsuya, beratnya dingin sembari ia menghembus berusaha menghangatkannya seperti tiap saat jemari Tetsuya membeku. Di momen seperti ini, sayup-sayup malam yang menggeliat di luar, dan seribu rencana dan kejutan yang Ryouta buat untuk esok hari hampir buyar.

Tetsuya dapat merasakan kekecewaan itu di kegelapan, dan senyumnya mengajar Ryouta untuk merelakan. "Aku akan merasa lebih baik besok,"

Dari caranya bergeser, menyisakan ruang untuk mengundangnya masuk, Ryouta melepaskan semua itu sambil berusaha menghangatkan kulit Tetsuya yang dingin. Badan mereka menyatu seperti celah yang telah retak menjadi satu. Ryouta menghitung malam.

* * *

Ia dibangunkan oleh dengung handphone Tetsuya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur. Menggigil, dan merasa hidungnya sedikit beku, Ryouta meraih dengan buta dan mengerjap untuk melihat nama panggilan di jam terlalu pagi seperti ini. Empat pagi. Foto Aominecchi berkedip dan Ryouta mengerang, ingin melemparnya ke dinding terdekat bila saja handphone itu bukan milik Tetsuya.

"Siapa," Suara Tetsuya terdengar sedikit parau, tersembunyi di balik selimut ketika handphone itu berhenti bergetar. Ryouta hanya mengulurkan tangannya mengembalikan handphone itu dan mengendus di atas pucuk kepala Tetsuya, wangi sabun dan tempat tidur. "Aominecchi menelpon."

Ryouta menggembungkan pipinya ketika ia melihat pandangan Tetsuya yang menimbang, walaupun terang oleh demam. Namun ia hanya menempelkan kepalanya lagi ke celah di pundak Ryouta, dan menghirup di sana. "Bila ia menelpon lagi,"

"Dia bisa saja mengirim pesan." Ryouta menarik selimut di sekitar mereka berdua, dan berkomplot untuk mematikan handphone Tetsuya sepanjang hari. "Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Dahi Tetsuya terlalu hangat di lehernya, dan Ryouta tidak berkata lebih jauh. Ia membiarkan nafas Tetsuya melambat cukup lama sebelum menyelinap, dan menjerang bubur di dapur tanpa membuat suara apapun.

Apa bumbunya lagi? Bawang, jahe. Ia juga perlu membuat teh. Teh yang tidak pahit. Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk Ryouta berputar di sekitar dapur, menahan keinginannya menyalakan televisi hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan. Ketika ia berbalik, tidak ada sosok dalam celemek yang mendengarkannya sembari mengelap gelas, menggulung telur. Tidak ada senyum Tetsuya yang mendengarkan.

Ia berharap Tetsuya cepat sembuh.

* * *

Ketika ia kembali ke kamar dengan parasetamol dan semangkuk bubur hangat mengepul, Tetsuya sedang membaca pesan di telepon genggamnya dan terbenam di antara bantal. Dia terlihat kesepian, sendirian. Ryouta meletakkan nampan itu dan menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Pesan-pesan ulang tahun?"

"Ada salam dari Daiki," ujar Tetsuya, menutup dan meletakkan handphonenya di sebelah bantal. Ryouta menyodorkannya nampan dan Tetsuya menghirup wangi bubur itu, matanya mengembun. Setelah ia menyuapkan sendok pertama, lekuk di bibirnya dan bulir yang tertinggal di sana membuat Ryouta iri, ingin menciumnya. Namun Tetsuya tidak akan senang bila ia ikut-ikutan tertular flu. Setidaknya tunggu hingga nanti, ulang tahunnya.

Tetsuya hanya menyelesaikan setengah dari bubur itu dan Ryouta menaruhnya ke pinggir dengan senang hati, karena Tetsuya tanpa perut kosong dan obat yang mulai bekerja akan membuatnya sehat lebih cepat.

Ryouta menghabiskan sepanjang sore berkeliling rumah dan menikmati kosong dengung mesin cuci bekerja, suara lembut radio di channel televisi. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Tetsuya dalam kegaduhannya membersihkan rumah, dan menghabiskan sepanjang siang menatapnya, menelusuri halus wajahnya dengan pandangan. Keringat yang menggenang di lekuk bahunya, dahinya, Ryouta usap. Ketika handphone itu berdering kembali, dengan wajah Akashi maupun Momoi—_Satsuki_, kini, Ryouta mengangkatnya dan menjelaskan situasi dan menerima ucapan cepat sembuh dari mereka.

* * *

Tetsuya terbangun ketika hari sudah gelap di luar. Ketika ia menutup matanya lagi, memungut sisa-sisa kantuk dan menyimpannya di sana, ia mendengarkan suara hari yang selesai, deru mobil dan sayup-sayup aktivitas di akhir senja.

Ryouta tertidur di kursi menungguinya. Tetsuya, tersenyum kini, memendam wajahnya ke dalam bantal yang mulai terasa keras dan melarikan satu sentuhan di sepanjang kontur pipi Ryouta. Garis tegas, tampan.

Sesuai prediksi, Ryouta mengerjap bangun dan membeberkan beberapa pertanyaan setengah mengantuk mengenai kondisi Tetsuya sekarang. Jauh lebih baik, Tetsuya berkata, walaupun tenggorokannya masih terasa kering namun keringat yang basah menempel ke punggungnya berkata bahwa panasnya terbilas.

Setelah Tetsuya mengganti bajunya, langkahnya sedikit lugu di sepanjang apartemen mereka, Ryouta memandangnya dengan ragu. Mereka memutuskan untuk memesan _take out_ dan Ryouta menganggap itu cukup adil sebagai ganti restoran, bila ia yang memilihkan menu.

Di atas sofa dan leftover makanan tergeletak dalam bak cucian, Ryouta bangkit untuk mengambilkan Tetsuya selimut, terkantuk-kantuk. Jika saja tangan Tetsuya tidak meraihnya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu di sana. Ryouta ingin menyuruhnya tidur, akan mengangkatnya nanti, namun Tetsuya sudah bangkit berdiri. Beritanya telah habis, sepertinya, dan jam mencapai tengah malam.

Ruangan itu kini remang oleh beberapa lampu telah dimatikan, dan televisi itu bangkit lagi, playlist malam mengalun memainkan satu lagu yang Ryouta ingat. Lagu yang membuat cincin di jarinya berpendar.

Ia merasakan senyum Tetsuya di lehernya, dan hampir tersenyum malu. Tetsuya bahkan belum bisa berdiri terlalu lama tanpa bergetar akan sisa-sisa dingin. Ryouta akan menjaganya dari terjatuh.

Seiring lagu yang pernah dimainkan di pernikahan mereka itu bergulir, Tetsuya meraih tangannya tanpa hesitansi.

Kaki mereka tersandung, dan ada senyum yang mengerti. Namun Ryouta mengalir dalam irama dan menuntun Tetsuya, berdansa, dan berdansa, sepanjang lagu itu bermain.

Ini, untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

Ini, untuk hari kelahiran Tetsuya.


End file.
